Hibiki Takes a Stand
by Luiz4200
Summary: Au. In this fic, Hibiki's reactions upon being unmasked are different from what happened in the anime. Yet, if you haven't watched Chapters 12 and 13, I suggest you not to watch this fic.
1. Exposure

**Disclaimer: I don't own I My Me! Strawberry Eggs or any character from the series.**

**Hibiki Takes a Stand**

**Before I start this fic, I'll explain why I'm writing it. When Hibiki-sensei was exposed to the school as a man, I was disappointed at his reaction. Ok, now the story begins.**

"Yes, I am a man." Hibiki confesses. "But my motives to deceive you regarding my gender aren't the ones claimed by Vice-Principal Mukogawa."

"Do you really expect anyone to believe that, you pervert?" Principal Sannomiya asks in reply.

"He has the right to defend himself against any accusations presented against him." The school's director says.

"Well, if you insist in wasting our time with whatever this man has to say." Principal Sannomiya replies. "You may go ahead."

"When I first came here to apply for a job, I was immediately denied employment just because I'm a man." Hibiki explains. "Principal Sannomiya claims that all men lack the needed qualities teachers need. She says that men can't love their students. She even says that she intends to turn Seito Sannomiya Private School into an all-girls school because it's useless to educate boys. I was so outraged at this I was willing to do anything to prove her wrong and that's when my landlady, Lulu Sanjo, suggested me to crossdress in order to get the job."

"Should have suspected." Principal Sannomiya whispers to Vice-Principal Mukogawa. "He couldn't have kept the charade for so long without help and that old geezer always seemed to hate me for some reason."

"Willing to teach that sexist woman a lesson and save her students from bearing her irrational prejudices, I agreed with the crossdressing plan." Hibiki explains.

"Then how do you explain this?" Vice-Principal Mukogawa asks, pointing at the compromising images of Hibiki Amawa and Fuko Kuzuha.

"Our feelings for each other weren't expected." Hibiki replies. "They developed over time."

"This is just another proof that men are unfit to be teachers." Principal Sannomiya says.

"Not so fast." The director replies. "You can't judge all men based on the actions of only one man. And as long as they keep it on a professional level and that photo is just an isolated mishap. I'm not even sure if they have any idea of where their feelings belong. And how dare you to expose a student like that to her classmates?"

"It was needed to show how depraved men are." Principal Sannomiya explains. "He crossdressed only to get close to the girls of this school."

"Objection." Hibiki replies. "I've already told I only crossdressed because that's the only way for a man to become a teacher at this prejudicious school. And why do you permit this to happen, Mr. Director?"

"I don't have the power to stop it alone." The director answers. "I can only do something if she's caught being too sexist. And that belief of boys being hopeless may help on that."

"What?" Both Principal Sannomiya and Vice-Principal Mukogawa ask in unison.

"Educators should have hopes for all students regardless of gender." The director explains. "Will any male student come forward and tell how boys are treated at this school?"

"I will." Fukae replies. "Before Hibiki-sensei became a teacher at Seito Sannomiya Private School only boys were forced to do any cleaning chores around here."

"I thought this school hired an outsorced work force to do the cleaning around here." The pricipal comments.

"And we do." Principal Sannomiya replies. "We only tell the boys to clean stuff around here because they need it to their development."

"In that case, why weren't the girls required to do it as well before Hibiki-sensei joined the school staff?" The director asks.

"Only boys need that development." Vice-Principal Mukogawa explains.

"Care to explain?" The director asks.

"We'll explain at the reunion with the parents to convince them to turn Seito Sannomiya Private School into an all-girls school." Principal Sannomiya answers.

"And I'll use this reunion to convince them to abolish your sexist hiring policy." The director replies.

"I don't know the outcome of the meeting but I'll let you know one thing." Principal Sannomiya declares. "Until I'm forced to change my school's hiring policy Hibiki Amawa is no longer a teacher here."

"Okay." Hibiki replies. "In that case, I'll just collect my last pay and leave."

"Last pay?" A shocked Principal Sannomiya asks. "How dare you demand payment after being proven you came here to work under false pretenses?"

"How dare you say that?" Lulu Sanjo asks as she enters the auditorium. "Hibiki Amawa applied for the job to become a teacher and he did his job until being fired because of his gender."

"Fine." Principal Sannomiya resplies and then directs herself to Hibiki. "Hibiki, go to my office to collect your final pay and then leave this school forever."

"Not so fast." The director replies. "He has the right to be here to defend his point at the meeting where you intend to convince the students' parents to turn Seito Sannomiya Private School into an all-girls school."

"Fine." She replies. "But don't blame me if the parents start a riot because of his presence."

"Somehow I will." The director mumbles to himself.

**I My Me! Strawberry Eggs**

**End of Chapter 1! Does anybody know what was written in the sign shown by Lulu after Hibiki has been exposed? I'd like to know that. Please review.**


	2. Interlude

**Interlude**

"That's unbeliveable." Akira Fukae exclaims.

"I know what you mean." Shiro Naruo replies. "I never suspected the school didn't need us to keep it clean." The others stare at him. "What?"

"I was talking about Hibiki-sensei being a man." Fukae explains. "Who could imagine that?"

"It was about time a male teacher had some attitude about this unfair hiring policy." Shiro comments.

"He was just some pervert crossdressing to get close to us." Miho Umeda comments. "And I bet Kuzuha was his target from the very beginning."

"I agree." Fukae replies.

"You only say that because he's the one Kuzuha loves." Shoichi Iwaya replies. Fukae is very angry at this comment.

"Well, I hope he never comes back." Kyosuke Aoki comments.

"Weren't you the one who said he was cute?" A girl asks.

Meanwhile, at the principal's office, Principal Chieko Sannomiya and Vice-Principal Reiko Mukogawa are very optimistic about this.

"Look at all these angry letters, Madame Principal." The Vice-Principal comments. "The parents won't listen to whatever the director has to say against turning Seito Sannomiya Private School into an all-girls school."

"You're right." Principal Sannomiya replies. "I hate to admit but I was worried for a while."

"Thanks to this scandal, we're only three years away from having a boy-free environment." Vice-Principal Mukogawa replies.

"We must be careful." Principal Sannomiya comments. "Let's gather all evidence against him."

"Let's start with the horrible things he forced our girls to wear instead of the traditional long pleated skirts." Vice-Principal Mukogawa says.

"Excellent suggestion." Principal Sannomiya replies.

Back at the Gochiso apartments, Lulu Sanjo and her tennants are discussing the current events.

"Too bad it ended." Koji comments. "I hoped I once could see the girls upskirted."

"Baka." Lulu yells. "At least we have a chance to force that stupid principal to abolish her anti-male policy."

"Do you really think it's gonna happen?" Kochi asks.

"I hope so." Hibiki comments. "Albeit I'm no longer sure it's gonna be enough to have me rehired."

"We'll do our best." Lulu replies. "And, if the parents aren't willing to listen, I may change their minds."

**I'm disappointed I couldn't make this chapter larger than I intended to. Please review.**


	3. Meeting

**Meeting**

At Gochiso apartments, Hibiki and Lulu are preparing themselves for the meeting at Seito Sannomiya Private School when they hear some students pulling a prank by leaving a bra at the floor.

"Stupid kids." Lulu comments.

After those students leave, another group is approaching Lulu and Hibiki on their way to Seito Sannomiya Private School.

"And to think I used to call that man sensei." Miho Umeda scoffs.

"What's wrong with having a man as sensei?" Shiro asks. "You're too influenced by the sexist ideas of Principal Sannomiya."

"That's the spirit, boy." Lulu Sanjo replies. "That Principal of yours only acts that way because the man she loved didn't return her feelings."

"How can you tell that?" Fujio Himejima asks. "You don't even know her."

"I know more about her than you think." Lulu replies.

"Whatever." Fujio Himejima says. "As long as I don't have to see this man anymore."

Fukae then stares at Hibiki. "You're not even worth beating."

Fuko Kuzuha stops to stare at Hibiki. "Sorry." He says. "I needed the money. And Principal Sannomiya needs the lesson."

"Don't waste your time with him." Fujio tells Fuko.

Later on, Lulu gives Hibiki a ride on her motorcycle to Seito Sannomiya Private School. Hibiki is about to enter when he's barred by the guards. "You're no longer welcome here, bra man." One of the guards say.

"But I have to be heard." Hibiki replies.

"Orders from Principal Sannomiya." Another guard explains.

"There's no point arguing with those stupig guards." Lulu says. "Just get into my motorcycle again."

Meanwhile, at the school auditorium, Principal Sannomiya and Vice-Principal Mukogawa are showing evidence of Hibiki's 'crimes' against the school and the girls. "Look at what he forced our girls to wear during physical practice so he could look at her legs."

A motorcycle noise is heard and then everyone sees Hibiki and Lulu's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" Principal Sannomiya asks. "I told the guards not to let you in."

"What?" The director asks. "Haven't you agreed to let him tell his side?"

"What for?" The Principal asks. "The parents won't listen to him."

"You're right." A parent replies and then they all start protesting until a shot is heard.

"Amawa Hibiki deserves to be heard and he will be heard." Lulu, who is holding a gun, replies. The parents are quieter and Hibiki quickly recovers from the scare. "I see the Principal and the Vice-Principal have already shown you what I made the girls wear for they physical education." Hibiki says. "Does anyone here remember how hard it is to run on those long pleated skirts the girls had to wear before I became a teacher here?"

The students and the parents stop to think about that and see his point. Principal Sannomiya, however, does not give up. "Aren't you worried this cross-dressing guy pretended to be a woman to see your daughters' intimate parts?"

"Objection." Hibiki replies. "I only crossdressed because it was the only way a man could get a teaching job here with this unfair hiring policy. And other schools make girls wear this and nobody sees any problem with that. In fact, no one of you ever had any trouble with this during the last visit."

"And what about you taking advantage of your farce to gain access to the girl's dormitory when they needed protection fron the peeping tom?" Vice-Principal Mukogawa asks.

"I couldn't find a way to refuse without exposing myself." Hibiki explains.

"How can we be sure you didn't take advantage of this?" Principal Sannomiya asks.

"You can ask the girls about that." Hibiki replies.

"Why didn't you simply apply for a teaching job at some school that still commits the mistake of hiring male teachers?" Vice-Principal Mukogawa asks.

"Because I wanted to show you that men can also be good teachers." Hibiki explains. "Your Principal outraged me when she said it was a waste of time to offer boys any education."

"Did you really say that?" The director asks.

"Of course I said that." Principal Sannomiya replies. "What's the point in offering boys any kind of education if they're growing up to be savage like every man?"

"As an educator, you were supposed to believe all your students regardless of gender." The director replies.

"I agree." A parent adds. "I can't believe I left my son under your care."

"I won't let my daughter be influenced by your paranoia." Another parent announces. "Change your hiring policy or I'll transfer her to another school." Other parents make similar threats.

"How can you believe this?" Principal Sannomiya asks.

"And how can you hate all male teachers because one of them didn't return your feelings?" Lulu Sanjo asks.

"What?" A shocked Principal Sannomiya asks. "How do you know?"

"I've lost my interest in teaching and dedicated myself to electronics." Lulu replies. It took some time to sink it in but Principal Sannomiya realizes Lulu Sanjo is the teacher she once loved.

"Did you know it all the time?" Vice-Principal Mukogawa asks/accuses Hibiki.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are." Hibiki replies and then talks to Lulu. "Why didn't you tell me before? We could have simply told the parents about that."

"And miss the chance to pull a prank on Principal Sannomiya?" Lulu maliciously replies.

In the next moning, Principal Sannomiya makes an announcement. "Attention, students. Due to popular demand made by your parents, I've changed the school's hiring policy. Male applicants to teaching jobs will no longer be rejected with basis on their gender. Then please welcome back your Hibiki-sensei." Some students cheer while others are still apprehensive. Principal Sannomiya allows Hibiki to make a speech. "Kids, I know some of you still have uneasy feelings about me because of the things I had to do in order to escape the school's unfair old hiring policy but I'll do my best to earn your acceptance. Thank you." He then steps out so Principal Sannomiya can make another announcement. "And I'd also like to announce that the changes implemented by Hibiki-sensei regarding the sports uniforms and the chores policy still stand. Now back to your classrooms."

As the students and faculty members leave the auditorium, Vice-Principal Mukogawa approaches Hibiki. "One slip and you're fired." She then talks to Principal Sannomiya. "Don't worry, Madame Principal. We'll find a way to fire him and restore our ways."

"Actually, I'm no longer sure we were doing right all those years." Principal Sannomiya replies, shocking the Vice-Principal.

**End credits roll.**

**THE END**

**Did you like it? Please review?**


End file.
